Division of Longshan
The Division of Longshan is a Craftian federal division in the state of Kagstron. It was created in 1850 and first contested at the inaugural general election. It is the longest-existent federal division, being the only current federal division to exist during the monarchy era as well as the modern era, being recreated in 1986. It is named after the Longshan Mountains, which stretch through the entire north-south length of the electorate. The division covers the interior northern third of Kagstron. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Foo Lien-ying, a member of the National United Party. History The Division of Longshan, like the rest of Kagstron, is fairly safe for centre-left parties, with the Craftian Conservative Party winning Kagstron seats only during high-tide elections. The last time a seat in Kagstron was held by either the United Party of the Liberal Party of Craftia was during the 25th Parliament (2058–2061). Kagstron is unique in this sense, with its political scene being largely a battle between two left-leaning parties (United and the Liberals) rather than a left and right party. While the Conservatives perform stronger in rural seats, Longshan has been out of Conservative hands since 2043 election. Members } | Ang Yijun | Labour | 1850–1858 |- | 2 | | David Bingon | Labour | 1858–1865 |- | 3 | | Jiang Jie | Liberal | 1865–1868 |- | (2) | | David Bingon | Kuomintang | 1868–1875 |- | 4 | | Katsuro Yamazaki | Liberal | 1875–1878 |- | (3) | | Jiang Jie | Liberal | 1878–1880 |- | 4 | | Sun Yutong | Liberal | 1880–1884 |- | 5 | | George Bingon | Labour | 1884–1885 |- | 6 | | Juro Ishikawa | Liberal | 1885–1890 |- | 7 | | Bob Jing-Won | Liberal | 1890–1892 |- ! colspan="5"|Second incarnation (1987–present) |- | rowspan="2"|8 | | rowspan="2"|Danielle Johnson | Liberty | 1987–2005 |- | | United | 2005–2010 |- | 9 | | Lorraine Ratliff | Liberal | 2010–2015 |- | 10 | | Ted Holmstrom | Liberal | 2015–2029 |- | (8) | | Danielle Johnson | United | 2029–2037 |- | 11 | | James Tsukuda | Conservative | 2037–2043 |- | 12 | | Liam Hummock | United | 2043–2048 |- | 13 | | Amy Metzler | Liberal | 2048–2049 |- | 14 | | Kim Lombardi | United | 2049–2052 |- | 15 | | Pete Tamas | Liberal | 2052–2058 |- | 16 | | Margaret Strong | Liberal | 2058–2067 |- | 17 | | Foo Lien-ying | United | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Foo Lien-ying | align="right"|31,510 | align="right"|34.12 | align="right"|–2.39 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Tina Nguyen | align="right"|22,866 | align="right"|24.76 | align="right"| +1.24 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|William Kolas | align="right"|18,331 | align="right"|19.85 | align="right"| +0.04 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Cassandra Limey | align="right"|5,689 | align="right"|6.16 | align="right"|–3.20 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Owen Barty | align="right"|5,024 | align="right"|5.44 | align="right"| +1.98 |- | | align="left"|Justice | align="left"|Sandra Romero | align="right"|4,793 | align="right"|5.19 | align="right"|–1.34 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Jonathan Tian | align="right"|1,598 | align="right"|1.73 | align="right"| +0.84 |- | | align="left"|Pirate | align="left"|Ashleigh St Leonard | align="right"|877 | align="right"|0.95 | align="right"| +0.95 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Scott Pearson | align="right"|767 | align="right"|0.83 | align="right"|–2.44 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="left"|Mark Ronham | align="right"|610 | align="right"|0.66 | align="right"| +0.66 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Alex Chew | align="right"|286 | align="right"|0.31 | align="right"|–0.59 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92,350 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.96 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.15 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,182 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.04 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.15 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,275 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.89 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.27 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Foo Lien-ying | align="right"|53,720 | align="right"|58.17 | align="right"|–1.72 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Tina Nguyen | align="right"|38,630 | align="right"|41.83 | align="right"| +1.72 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.72 ! |}